Sith Six
by Cap'n Morgan222
Summary: A job gone wrong leaves a young mercenary severely injured. Will he give in to the Dark side? Or will someone bring him to the Light. (Possibility of accepting OC's) first Star Wars fanfic so plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Wazzup! Cap here. This is a story dedicated to my best friend, who was the mind behind the main characters. He's been my friend my whole life and he came up with these characters when we were little, and I've decided to bring them to life through this story. It's set during the time of The Clone Wars. Hope you like it :) here goes!**

The streets and sky space of Coruscant were bustling with activity, but in the lower levels, the sky space was more limited. The noise however was quite the same. Almost every species of every known planet was here, but one person in particular was heading for something important.

"Knockout," a female voice said in the teen's earpiece, "you got anything on that crate? Boss is still upset about his precious drugs."

The young man brushed aside a bit of his black hair that just touched his ears and pressed two fingers to his earpiece.

"Give me a sec Terra," the teen said, "scanning for them now."

He moved into a dark alley and pulled a small scanner out of his belt. He activated it and it gave off a small beep. He leaned out of the alley and looked at a small cantina. He pointed the scanner at the building and pressed another button. The scanner did nothing for a moment, then a green light showed on the interface.

"I've got code match, Terra. The box is inside a cantina."

"Alright Knockout, proceed with caution." The voice said.

The teen pressed his earpiece again.

"Terra, I already told you how I feel about that nickname." He said.

A slight chuckle came through his earpiece.

"What? It's fitting, after you sent that clone to Dreamland with one hit."

"I still don't like it." The teen complained.

"Could we discuss your nickname later? Let's just focus on that box." Terra said through his earpiece.

"Fine," the teen sighed, "just make sure Gears is ready to get me out if things go south."

Terra and Gears, his only friends in a war torn galaxy. Having friends that won't shoot you in the back are hard to come by here in the lower levels of Coruscant, a place filled with bounty hunters, bandits, and thugs, all willing to kill you if you give them a reason. The three of them were working as a squad for hire, willing to do anything for the right price. Knockout, though his name was actually Kris, was the second oldest in their "family" if you could call it that. He was 19 and had been alone for the majority of his life. Having been a humanoid abandoned by his parents at the age of six, Kris had at first resorted to stealing to survive, but as he got older, he entered fights in order to gain a little money. During one fight, a clone trooper decided to get in the middle of it. He had given the trooper an upper cut that had dropped him instantly. He managed to escape before the trooper's buddies could arrest him. Terra had found him a few days later and had invited him to join her. He'd worked with her ever since. Terra was the eldest of them and she had been the one to organize and train them. She was a Twi'lek of about 24 years old and she had been supposedly trained by Cad Bane, or at least learned from his records. She was smart and handy with a blaster, but worked best as their coordinator. Gears was the youngest, he was about 16 but he kept swearing that he was older. He was a humanoid like Kris and was exceptionally skilled in mechanics, hence his nickname Gears. He was in charge of their escapes most of the time and always had some sort of new gadget he wanted Kris to try on his missions. His latest gadget however, might come in handy.

Kris slipped the scanner back into his belt. He wore a typical green and tan flight suit for this mission, he also wore various pieces of armor. He had a Corellian breastplate and Mandalorian gauntlets and shin guards. For his head, he had an experimental helmet that Gears had invented. When it was retracted, it fit comfortably in a small compartment near the back of his neck, but with a push of a button, it extended to cover his face entirely. It was complete with a HUD, comm, thermal, and night vision, though hopefully, it wouldn't be necessary for this mission. The gauntlets had originally contained a flame thrower and poisonous darts, but they had been removed when he had gotten them. It did however, still have the grappling hook, which had saved him on more than one occasion. Thanks to Gears, his gauntlets had an electric charge to them now. According to Gears, the shock could drop a Wookie, though Kris doubted it. Gears had also modified his breastplate so it would be thinner and more covert, but still be strong enough to withstand blaster fire.

Kris had a modified Mandalorian rifle that was usually strapped to his back. He wasn't carrying it now, but he had left it in the getaway vehicle just in case. It was capable of firing lethal and stun shots as well as launching thermal detonators. As of now, he carried a DC-15 blaster he had "borrowed" from a Clone when he wasn't looking. Gears had added a short range scope to it for better accuracy. As a backup, he also carried a small blaster Gears had designed. It was designed like a Mandalorian DE-10 but with a DC-15 style to it. It was a very reliable blaster and one of his most prized possessions. If it came down to hand to hand combat, he also carried twin stun batons. Terra had given those to him when he had finished training, and he practiced with them whenever he got the chance.

Kris checked his gear, then headed for the cantina. It was a bit nicer than the last cantina he had been to, it's lights actually worked. He glanced around quickly before he entered, just to be sure he wasn't being followed. He scanned the occupants of the room. A Rodian was slumped over at the bar asleep, a Transdoshian sat a few seats away, taking a swig of a dark liquid. A few humanoids and Zabraks sat at the booths, they looked harmless enough, but there were a few faces in the group that looked like trouble. Avoiding them best he could, Kris sat at the bar and waved the bartender over. The bartender was a Rodian, his big, black, glass-like eyes looked him over.

"What do you want." The bartender said, more of a demand than a question.

"Surprise me." Kris replied.

He didn't plan on drinking the beverage the bartender set down in front of him, a dark green colored sludge. Thankfully, the passed out Rodian fell from his chair and distracted the bartender long enough for him to pour the unappetizing liquid onto the floor. He quickly stood and moved around to the door to the back room while the bartender was busy yelling at the drowsy Rodian.

The room was filthy, shelves littered with boxes were everywhere and a emaciated animal scurried away as Kris entered the room. He drew the scanner and panned it over the shelves. When no response came from his scanner, he pressed his earpiece.

"Terra, I don't see the box. Can you get me Gears?"

"Gimme a sec." He heard Terra mumble.

A moment later, Gears voice came through.

"What is it Knockout? You in trouble?"

"Not yet Gears, but I might be soon. You have that upgrade?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, finished it a few minutes ago, I'm sending it to your scanner now. I'll work on adding it to your helmet later." Gears said.

Kris's scanner lit up as Gears's upgrade integrated itself into the scanner.

"Thanks Gears." Kris whispered.

"No problem." Gears said before Kris switched back over to Terra.

He tapped the screen and activated the upgrade. It allowed his scanner to search out particular energy signatures given off by certain objects. Kris held the scanner up and turned slowly in a circle. After a minute, a square shaped object appeared on his screen. He walked toward it and found a small compartment hidden behind a stack of boxes. He pressed the access button and the small door slid open. Kris reached in and pulled a small box out.

"Terra, I've found the box." He whispered, attaching it to a harness on his back.

"This was too easy." Terra mumbled.

"You're right." Kris agreed, "I feel like I'm being watched."

Kris scanned the ceiling and noticed a small camera in the corner of the room pointed right at him. Suddenly, Terra yelled through his earpiece.

"Kris, get out of there now! You've got multiple police speeders closing in on your location."

Kris sprinted for the door, knocking over the surprised bartender as he passed. Flashing blue and red lights showed outside as police air speeders pulled up outside the cantina. The occupants of the cantina were rushing out in a panic and Kris used this to his advantage. He pushed his way into the crowd as they exited the cantina.

"Gears, I need a hot exfil, lock onto my signal." Kris whispered as he moved with the bustling crowd.

"Okay...okay, I got you. I'm on my way!" Gears said excitedly.

Kris could see the police speeders hovering a few yards away. They were inspecting each individual as they passed, but he was in a cluster, so he might be able to get past. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky. A Republic ship flew over and it's sliding door slid open. About half a dozen Clones stood inside, along with a young Togrutan girl and Humanoid guy. Kris noticed that both of them had silver handles attached to their sides. Light sabers.

"Terra, we got two Jedi here." Kris whispered.

"What! Jedi! How important is this box?!" Terra said confusedly.

"Relax, maybe they're not here for the box." Kris said quietly.

"Alright troops, we need to find that box." The man in the ship said.

"Or maybe they are." Kris sighed.

He saw the Togrutan girl scanning the crowd and her eyes locked on him.

"There!" She said, pointing directly at him.

The troopers and the man turned their attention to him.

"Uh, Gears," Kris said, a bit of fear in him now, "I'm gonna need a really hot exfil. We got Jedi."

"Terra told me." Gears said through his comm, "I'm getting there as fast as I can."

"I need to move, they're onto me." Kris said, watching as the ship started to land.

"Okay, head to the factory, there's no way they can follow you through there. Knock em out!" Gears said confidently.

In spite of the situation, Kris chuckled a little at the phrase Gears had given him whenever a mission went south. However, there was little time to think about that.

"Stop where you are!" The girl shouted as the ship landed.

Kris pressed the button on his wrist and his helmet enveloped his head. He shoved the man next to him to the side and dashed down the street toward his designated area, an abandoned factory where he had lived before he had met Terra. The place was a maze and he knew every twist and turn in it. He was sure they couldn't follow him through that. His heart was pounding as he navigated the crowded streets, pushing and shoving past people that got in his way.

"Stop!" He heard a Clone yell.

A shot flew over his shoulder and hit a supporting post on the shop in front of him. With a crack, the post broke and the roof of the shop fell. Not losing momentum, Kris vaulted over it and continued to run at top speed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the two Jedi were right behind him, the Clones not much farther behind.

"I need to take this somewhere they can't go." Kris thought.

He spied a pole on a rooftop a few yards ahead of him and pointed his wrist at it. He pressed a button on his wrist and his grappling hook flew toward the pole. It wrapped around the pole and latched on tight. He pressed the retract button and felt it pull him quickly up off the ground. He reached the ledge within moments and pulled himself up, glancing back down at his pursuers. The two Jedi were still coming and he saw the troopers readying their hooks. He saw the clones fire their hooks at the ledge he was on and drew his blaster, shooting each of the hooks out of the air. With the clones taken care of, he focused his attention on the two Jedi. He saw them draw their light sabers and two shimmering blades of green and blue extended from them. He didn't want to be anywhere near those blades. He took off down the rooftops, still heading for the factory. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two Jedi sailing through the air, landing on the rooftop with ease.

"Kris, you got a Republic ship coming right for you." Terra said over the comm.

A blinding spotlight shined on him and he shielded his face with his hand, thankfully his visor darkened until the light didn't affect his vision. He drew his blaster once again and fired at the spotlight. The light shattered and the ship turned to the side, exposing three troopers with their guns pointed right at him.

"Stop right there!" A clone in blue shouted.

Kris skidded to a stop and glanced behind him. The two Jedi had stopped as well, their light sabers glowing in the dark. He turned back to the clones who were now exiting the ship. He slowly raised his hands in the air.

"Gears, change of plan. I need a flyby on my location." Kris whispered into his comm.

"I got you Knockout, I'll be there in 15 seconds." Gears said.

The Jedi were really close now, uncomfortably close.

"I have a feeling you don't know what's in that box." The Togrutan girl said with a slight smirk.

"Don't know, don't much care." Kris replied.

"Who do you work for." The Jedi behind her demanded.

"What's it to you." Kris shot back.

The faint hum of an engine filled Kris's speaker and he smiled from within his helmet. He could see a speeder racing toward him at high speed and he knew who it was. Gears to the rescue. He quickly reached up and pressed the grapple button on his wrist and it shot into the air, snagging the getaway vehicle as it passed.

"So long, Jedi." Kris said with a wave of his hand as he was yanked off the ground and into the air. He hit the retract button on his wrist and felt himself being slowly pulled up to the speeder. Suddenly, he felt a hand close around his foot. He looked down. The Togrutan Jedi had gotten a hold of his foot. He kicked at her hands, but she didn't let go.

"Gears, fly me to the factory!" He said through his comm, "I've got a Jedi latched onto my foot."

"What! How'd she do that?" Gears asked over his comm.

"Doesn't matter. Just get me there." Kris growled.

"You're not gonna kill her right? If you do, you'll have even more Jedi to deal with." He heard Gears say worriedly over his comm.

"Fine, fine, no killing. I'll just stun her then lose her in the factory." Kris sighed.

The getaway vehicle raced through the sky space of the lower levels toward a pair of rusted smoke stacks. The place used to be a factory for service droids, but it had long been past it's good days. A noise brought Kris's attention back to the Jedi that was hanging on for dear life. He saw her reach for her light saber and sent another swift kick her way, preventing her from grabbing it. Suddenly, the roof of the factory was directly underneath them and Kris decided now was the time. He reached up and detached his cable, allowing him and the Jedi to drop from the speeder. It was a short drop, but the impact of the metal roof still hurt a bit. He rolled with the fall and turned to face the Jedi. Now that they were face to face, he realized that she could possibly be as old as him, or at least somewhere in the vicinity. It didn't matter though, she was a Jedi and was very dangerous.

"How about you just give me the box, and I'll get you a nice comfy spot in a cell." The Jedi said with a sneer, the green blade of her light saber appearing before her.

Kris chuckled as he drew his blasters, "How about you walk away, and I won't have to embarrass you." He shot back.

He immediately opened fire, sending a hail of bolts at the young Jedi. Her light saber whirled and sizzled as she deflected each shot. Seeing as his blasters were having no effect, Kris decided that it was time to play cat and mouse. He aimed his blasters down and fired in a circle at the old, rusted roof. The young Jedi saw what he was doing and sprinted toward him in attempt to stop him. After a few shots, the section he was standing on gave way and he fell into the darkness of the factory. He had planned his landing and knew where a safe spot to land would be. Thankfully, his years of living here served him well, and he landed on an old catwalk. He immediately set his mask to night vision and vanished into the darkness, keeping his eyes on the newly made hole. A second passed, then a slender figure dropped into the hole, a green blade of energy in her hands. He watched as she turned in a circle, trying to locate him. He wasn't one to play fair and decided to have a little fun. He holstered his blasters and drew his stun batons. He leapt up onto an overhanging pipe and wrapped his legs around it. Making sure not to make too much noise, he activated his stun batons. They crackled with a bright white energy. The noise and light caught the Jedi's attention and she turned toward him.

"Hey there." Kris said. He touched the catwalk with the tips of his batons, sending a wave of electricity down the catwalk toward the Jedi. The young Jedi, quickly leapt up into the air, allowing the electrical current to pass underneath her. She landed back on the catwalk, her face illuminated by her blade.

"Shouldn't have done that." She threatened.

Kris lowered himself to the catwalk and took a few steps toward her, holding his batons in front of him.

"I see you're ready to fight fairly now." The girl said with a slight smile as she brandished her light saber in front of her.

Kris said nothing as they both charged forward, swinging their weapons with all their strength. Unfortunately, Kris's batons were no match for a light saber. With one swing, the Jedi sliced his batons in half, causing them to spark and fall apart. In one swift motion, Kris released the batons and activated the shock in his gloves. The young Jedi saw it coming, but couldn't react fast enough. Kris was crouched, ducking underneath the Jedi's blade, giving him a clear shot. He hit the Jedi with an electric-charged uppercut, his gauntlet crackled with energy as it connected with the Jedi's chin. The punch knocked the Jedi back a few steps and he saw her convulse as the shock overcharged her nervous system. Without letting up, Kris hit her with a punch to the side, causing her to hold her side in pain and take a few more stumbling steps backward. Kris decided that now was the time to finish this. He charged his gloves as high as they could go and reared back for another punch.

Suddenly, he was lifted up off the ground by someone, or something.

"What the?" Kris exclaimed as he looked down and realized he was floating in the air!

The Jedi he had seen before walked out of the shadows, anger on his face. The Jedi had his hand raised, and Kris realized what was happening. He was using the Force, a mystical energy that supposedly surrounded everything. The Jedi had the ability to harness this energy to do things like leaping as they had when they were chasing him, as well as holding him up in the air, like now.

He didn't have any more time to think about it, as he was slammed into a pipe. Kris groaned in pain as the Jedi used the Force to slam him into the railing of the catwalk. He felt himself slipping and then he felt a falling sensation. He hit the ground with a thud, all the wind knocked out of him. He tried to crawl away as the Jedi leaped down from the catwalk, his light saber glowing with a bright blue light.

"Give me the box." He demanded, holding his hand out.

Kris struggled to his feet as the Jedi got closer. He glanced back and saw that the Jedi was backing him into a corner. He drew his DC-15 and opened fire on the Jedi, hoping to take him by surprise. Unfortunately for him, Anakin was expecting this. With a quick swipe, Anakin cut Kris's blaster neatly in half. Kris let go of the now glowing hot handle of the blaster and backed up even farther. In the corner of his eye he saw a blaster aimed directly at his chest. Before he could react, he felt the numbing shot of a stun round hit him. He felt his limbs convulse as the stun shot shut down his nervous system. It felt like he was falling asleep and he tried to keep his eyes open. His knees buckled and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he heard was Terra calling his name in his ear, then darkness overtook him.

**So, first Star Wars fanfic I've ever written. I just decided to get back to my roots. I grew up loving Star Wars and now that I'm a teen, I haven't watched it too much, but I decided to get back to it, I think this will be a good story. Plz review and tell me what you think. They're may be a possibility of me accepting OC's but I'm not sure yet. Still, feel free to send them in and I'll look at them, I promise :-) see y'all in the flip side!**

** ~Cap'n Morgan222**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**Next chapter! Plz review and tell me what you think. Though Kris doesn't know Anakin as of now, I'm going to use Anakin's name because it's better then saying "the man" I'm happy to tell you that I'm accepting OC's now! Okay, here we go!**

* * *

Kris's head pounded as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he had to blink several times before it cleared. The walls around him were a dull gray, and a table sat in front of him. He tried to move, but found that his arms and legs were strapped down with metal clasps. He looked down and saw that he was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit.

"You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered as he struggled against his restraints.

After a few minutes of futilely trying to break out of the thick restraints, Kris leaned back and rested his head on the back of his chair. The door slid open just then and a clone stood in the doorway. He stared at Kris for a moment, then stepped aside. The two Jedi that he had encountered entered the room. The Togrutan stood to the side as the man rested his hands on the table, staring at Kris with an icy gaze.

"Where is the holocron?" He asked, his voice low and demanding.

Kris raised an eyebrow at him,"What're you talking about?"

Anakin glared at him and Kris glared back. Anakin raised his hand and waved it slightly in front of Kris's face.

"You will tell me where the holocron is." He said.

Kris felt a weird sensation come into his head and made his vision blur.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kris said through this haze. He hadn't tried to say that, it just came out.

Suddenly the sensation was gone and his vision cleared. He shook his head and glared at Anakin.

The Jedi looked frustrated and turned to go,"Come on Snips." He said to the Togrutan girl.

He walked out the door and the girl turned to follow but stopped, "Master, you go on, I have a few questions for him."

Anakin looked back at his Padawan, then looked at Kris, giving him a quick glare before turning and heading down the hall. The door shut behind him and the girl turned to Kris. She studied him for a minute and Kris gave her a smirk,

"How ya feeling? That beating I gave you still hurt?" He asked with mock concern.

The girl placed a hand on her side and he saw her flinch, just a bit.

"Funny, coming from a guy who's gonna spend a lot of time here." The girl said, sending him a smirk of her own.

Kris looked the room over, "Comfy," he said, "could use some color."

The girl rested her hands on the table, much like her Master had done.

"Oh by the way, your Master's got a temper." Kris said, giving her a look. "I thought Jedi were supposed to be cool and collected all the time. He's a hothead."

Apparently that comment struck a nerve. "Don't talk about Skyguy like that." The girl threatened, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

Kris laughed, "Skyguy?"

If looks could kill, Kris would have been dead ten times over.

"It seems you're not so different." Kris remarked.

The girl looked furious and Kris was enjoying it. She sighed frustratedly and turned to leave.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Kris said with a fake groan.

The girl ignored him and she left. A clone stepped into the room. The first thing he did was punch Kris right in the face. After his vision cleared Kris grinned at the clone,

"Nice punch, but next time, aim for the bridge of the nose."

He could hear the clone growl underneath his helmet as he struck again. Kris felt something warm leak from his nose.

"Now you got it." He said.

Another clone came into the room. "Cuff him." He ordered.

The clone that had punched him immediately pulled a pair of stun cuffs from his belt and got ready to undo his restraints. The other clone drew his blaster pistol and aimed it at Kris's head.

"You try anything, and I'll smear your brains all over that wall, wouldn't be the first." The clone said, his emotions hidden underneath his helmet.

Kris didn't struggle as the clone undid his restraints and slapped the stun cuffs onto his wrist. He felt his leg restraints come undone and the clone pushed him from behind.

"Get moving." He said.

A few minutes of walking passed and Kris found himself in a massive cylindrical room. Multiple ray shields glowed with a red light as the holding cells spiraled up the tower. One of the clones pushed him onto a platform and his stomach lurched as it lifted up to a cell. It docked with the cell and the ray shield deactivated, allowing him to enter. As he walked in, a clone grabbed him and he felt a cold piece of metal fasten around his neck.

"Shock collar." He thought.

The clone removed the stun cuffs from his wrists and shoved him into the cell. Without a word, the clones activated the shield and pulled away from the cell. Kris turned around and noticed someone sitting in a corner of the room, staring at him. It appeared to be a large, furry beast of some kind and as Kris got closer, the being stood.

"Who are you?" The large being demanded.

Kris now recognized who this creature was. He was a Catharian, a cat-like humanoid species known for their warriors as well as loyalty. He was surprised to see one here.

"My name is Kris." Kris said to the Catharian. "What's yours?"

"Sigedi." The Catharian answered.

"Well Sigedi, what crime did you do?" Kris asked him.

This seemed to anger Sigedi as he answered with a growl, "I have been falsely accused." He answered.

Kris chuckled,"Aren't we all." He realized he had made a terrible decision with words as a clawed hand closed around his throat. He gagged as Sigedi lifted him up to his eye level.

"You are scum. You deserve to be here!" The Catharian growled as he threw Kris up against the wall. Kris coughed as his wind pipe was freed and he felt blood leak from his nose again. He wiped it away.

"I got thrown in for stealing something I didn't even know about." Kris said as he struggled to stand.

Sigedi studied him, trying to find a lie.

"Your countenance does not betray you." Sigedi said,"Why were you put here?"

Kris rubbed his sore throat,"I was hired to return some drugs someone had stolen, but it turns out my package was a Jedi Holocron. Before I knew it, boom! Now I'm here."

Sigedi nodded, seeming to believe his story. "Very well Kris. I will not kill you."

"Thanks for that." Kris said, still rubbing his throat and coughed.

Kris looked the cell over. It wasn't very big, roughly 20 feet long and eight feet wide. The Catharian's head almost touched the ceiling. There were two bunks to his left and a waste disposer sat to his right.

"One thing about cells, you can never regain your dignity here." Kris thought.

Having nothing to do, weariness set in and he yawned as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Kris muttered, climbing into the top bunk. Sigedi grunted as he sat back down in the corner, making a scratch along the floor with his claws. Kris stared at the white ceiling. He wondered how Terra and Samuel were doing. He hoped they were alright. He shifted on his cot and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

**Rather short chapter, I know but I've been rather busy with other things. Anywho, please review and submit characters you'd like to see appear in my story. I need friendlies as well as opponents. Thanks for your support guys and I'll see ya next time!**

** ~Cap'n Morgan222**


	3. Notice

**Hey guys. Unfortunately, not a chapter update. I just felt like I needed to explain my absence. One word...school. It's been a major pain as our teachers swarm us with big projects as well as finals all within the same week. I'll have to survive through next week, then I'll be out of school, so more frequent updates! Again, sorry for the absence. Thanks for your support as well as the load of OC's you've given me. Stay awesome guys, and you'll see me again hopefully at the end of next week. See y'all on the flip side!**

** ~Cap**


	4. Sorry :

Okay, I feel like I should explain why I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. Summer has been a non stop tornado of activity and some of you are anxiously waiting a new chapter. Due to snow days, school cut into my break, immediately after that I went to a week long camp. The next week we went on vacation and stayed in an area with no Wifi or service. I arrived at home not too long ago and this Friday I am leaving for Warsaw, Poland for 10 whole days. During all this i haven't had time to think of new ideas and have encountered major writers block, which obviously didn't help things. So there is my excuse for my lack of chapters. If you have a scene or an idea in mind I'm all ears. Also I am searching for a forum to join, specifically a role playing one. If you are part of a forum, any forum, please send me the name of it and I'll check it out. Thank you for understanding :) hopefully I will find some ideas during my trip. I'll see you guys soon!

~Cap


	5. Sailing outForum invite

Star Wars forum

Okay guys, I'm really sorry about not having posted any cheaters for months. No I'm not dead, but I have been going through some stuff. I felt like I needed to talk to you guys. This is my junior year of high school and work has been piling on from the get go. I have encountered major writers block and have lost interest in my stories that haven't been completed. I sorry if I didn't use your OC's and I thank you all for submitting them. You've got very creative minds :) but I may become a forum member only, as I feel that talking with several other writers has been good for me and I've actually made friends along the way (retaining critical information about myself of course) I guess I would like to take this opportunity to invite you to the forum I am currently a part of. It is a role play forum and has risen to one of the top spots on the roster of forums. If you'd like to join here's the link:

forum/Stars-Amoung-Us/176903/

Thank you for reading, but I guess the Cap'n is sailing off on a new ship, feel free to come aboard if ya like mateys XD

~Cap'n Morgan222


End file.
